Take A Break (And Eat Some Brownies)
by CM76
Summary: Lance thinks that Allura deserves a break. Heck, HE needs a break. She's been stressing a lot. He's been stressing a lot. Actually, there was a lot of stress going around on the Atlas. One day he realizes that Allura has never had brownies. Hunk is happy to help him resolve this issue. - Takes place during season 8... These two really needed some more fluffy moments.


"This is quite silly isn't it?"

"Well, I think you look quite amazing." Lance said as he admired how beautiful his girlfriend looked in her dress. It was the very same dress she had worn on their first date.

Maybe, it was silly. A lot of time had passed since then. She certainly hadn't seen anyone else on the Atlas crew wear anything of the sort. Everyone went about their duties in Garrison issued clothing or paladin armor.

Duties.

Responsibilities.

There was that nagging feeling in Allura's mind. Honerva was out there! Lately, she hadn't let a moment pass without thinking it about it. Without worrying. She should be doing something, but really everything was at a standstill. There wasn't anything she could really be doing right now. Wait, no, this was selfish, how could she just spend her time sitting here and...

"Allura."

The princess realized she was staring into space. Her eyes met his and she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I get it." Lance knew he would do a terrible job hiding his concern, so he didn't bother. But after all they'd been through so far he thought they could use a break. Luckily, he had a plan for tonight.

"You know, I think it's funny that both of us brought these outfits." He tugged at his collar. Allura remembered seeing the outfit for the first time back on their date, as he walked down the stairs to greet her.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice to have."

"Or were you just trying to score more dates with me?" He winked.

"Okay, maybe that too." Allura elbowed him.

The dress represented a lot of things to her. Her friends had helped her find it. She and Lance shared their first kiss while she was wearing it. It was from earth, somewhere she definitely wanted to, at the very least, visit again. And yes, she had hoped that they could have some time to themselves, despite their situation.

"It's nice to wear it and to spend time with you that isn't directly a life threatening situation."

"Well, it might not be life threatening, Princess, but Hunk's brownies are to die for!" Lance chuckled.

The scent of chocolate wafted through the room as Hunk opened the kitchen door. He brought over two plates, both with warm gooey brownies, a scoop of ice cream, and a drizzle of chocolate.

"These look incredible Hunk!" Allura admired the exquisite plating.

Lance didn't hesitate to dig right in.

"I know this is like a date thing, in this military style dining hall…which is just SO romantic" Hunk began sarcastically, looking around at the harsh lighting and boring grays of the decor. "But I've got to see your reaction when you try a brownie for the first time!"

Allura observed Lance's form as he made sure there was both ice cream and brownie in every bite. She took one of her own and her eyes lit up instantly.

"Hunk! This is delicious!" She took another bite. "You are a culinary genius!"

"Aww, thanks Allura!" He blushed. "It's nice that I was able to bring some ingredients from back home."

"She's right buddy!" Lance's voice was muffled from the large bite he'd just taken. "Although, I probably shouldn't have had her try your brownies first. I mean, other brownies are good… but yours are just on a whole other level!"

"Thanks man, the rest of the pan is in the kitchen if you want some more. You two enjoy!" Hunk exited the dining hall with a smile and a plate to bring to the other paladins. Maybe his dessert could help his friends take the break they deserve.

The conversation started with Hunk's brownies. It turned to other Earth foods, then Allura's favorite Altean dishes. Lance told her stories of his childhood spent by the ocean. Allura told tales of mystical forests on the far reaches of her planet.

"I'm gonna get another brownie. Want one?" He started to grab her plate, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't take the plates."

"What?"

Allura smirked at him. "It will save you some trips if you just bring the whole pan in here."

"I love you." Lance couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you, too." Her laughter joined his, before her expression turned stern. "But seriously, go get those brownies."

Hunk's plates may have been beautifully done but the pan worked just as well. They scooted closer together on the bench and dug right in with their sporks. The conversation continually evolved into nearly everything they could think of. Everything accept the stress they were under. There would be plenty of time for thinking about that later.

After a few hours of talking, fits of laughter, and an empty brownie pan, they could both feel the tug of sleep.

"You know what?" Lance yawned.

"What?"

"Let's do this more often."

"Yeah, I like this. Just being Lance and Allura." She paused. "I mean I do Iove being a paladin, but sometimes… Oh I don't know."

Lance laughed softly. "It's hard to explain, but I understand. Being just Lance and Allura is nice."

Her eyes lit up. "We don't have to be Lance and Allura."

"Alright, I'm half asleep. So, you're going to have to explain where you are going with that." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I think, the whole team should take breaks more often." She laced her fingers through his.

"It's a relief to hear you of all people say that." Lance stated honestly. "I've been trying to get you to take a break for a while."

"Okay, so you were right." Allura gave in. "I do feel a lot better."

Tonight made her realize she'd spent time worrying and stressing when she should have been resting. The time in between stops, between new information. Time she had spent rethinking the same things over and over. Mentally, she had been overworking herself far too much. Perhaps, she had stayed up too late tonight, but her mind felt more refreshed than it had in weeks. Allura knew her other teammates probably weren't that much better than she had been.

"I'm glad, but seriously what did you mean by—"

"We could be Pike and The Mystical Archer of Valayun. I propose some Monsters and Mana team bonding nights."

"That's a great idea Allura!" He laughed sleepily. "It's even better that it's your idea. If you're telling them to take a break I think they'll actually listen to that."

"What? You don't think they'll listen to you?"

"I think most of them would."

"But maybe I could get the pilot of the Black Lion to actually take a break?"

"Well, he might actually do it if you're the one telling him to." Lance pondered for a moment. "What type of character would Keith be anyway? Because I'm picturing an angry troll with a mullet."

"Lance!"

Their giggles started back up again, but were interrupted by Allura's yawn. It was apparently contagious since Lance soon followed.

"We better get to sleep soon." Lance stood up and grabbed the pan and other dishes. Allura knew he was going to wash it and it brought her back to when she met his family.

"Remember Lance, if someone's kind enough to make you food, you better at least offer to help clean up!" Allura imitated Lance's mother's voice and he laughed.

"I'm so glad you got to meet her."

"Your family is amazing Lance, I hope I get to see them again someday."

"You will Allura, I know you will."

They washed the dishes and talked a little longer, neither really wanting the night to end. Eventually, Lance walked her to her door. They exchanged a goodnight kiss. He went to his room. And for the first time in a while they both had a peaceful nights sleep.

Everyone needs a break sometime.

—

Lance would cherish nights like that night. He would cherish the nights playing Monsters and Mana with all of them together. He would cherish that they took the time to just be themselves despite the craziness that was their lives. He'd find peace knowing that he had given Allura some time to just be Allura, before she became the savior of countless realities.

—

Then he'd find peace in spending a year with his family after she goes away. He'd take time to recover from everything he'd been through.

But his restlessness and ambition would take over. He'd find himself back in the pilot's seat. Taking on new responsibilities. Embracing opportunities.

The dreams would come filling him with hope. A belief in her. An unmistakable feeling.

—

She'd cherish those memories as she is given a second chance. She'd replay them in her mind as they motivated her to keep moving forward. She'd feel the pull of her bonds to the Blue Lion and Lance as they guided her home.

—

He would feel the markings on his cheeks glow. He would hear the Red Lion's roar as it returned to him.

—

She would open her eyes in her own chair. She would take her first breath back on this plain of existence surrounded by the familiar presence of the Blue Lion.

—

They would find each other again.

—-

After all, he would follow her across the universe.

Allura would see Lance's family again. And at his mother's home, she would certainly help him with the dishes.

Thanks so much for reading!

The end of this story is a very vague summary of some events from my Blue Paladins Comic. (It's an Allurance comic where Allura and Lance get a happy ending, in case that isn't obvious ;P )

If you're interested in the comic it updates every Thursday (on instagram first) but I also post on many different platforms.

Instagram: CassarillaDraws  
Ko-fi: Cassarilla  
Twitter: Cassarilla1  
Youtube:CassarillaDraws  
Deviantart:CassarillaDraws  
Tumblr:CassarillaDraws


End file.
